


Mr. Ratburn Tries To Teach Online

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, Food mention, M/M, Nigel Ratburn Is A Good Teacher, Online Teaching, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A little story about Mr. Ratburn's first attempt at online teaching.
Relationships: Nigel Ratburn/Patrick
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Mr. Ratburn Tries To Teach Online

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the teachers who are figuring out how to work online.

Nigel Ratburn squinted at the directions and turned his attention back to the handful of cables in his hand.

“Plug the red wire into the power port,” he mumbled to himself. “Now, which one was the power port again…? Ow!” He sat up, carefully avoiding hitting his head on the underside of the desk again.

“Everything okay in here?” Patrick asked, entering the room with Nigel’s cup of hot chocolate.

“I’m trying to figure out the wiring and my desk keeps getting in the way. School is supposed to start in fifteen minutes and I still can’t connect the camera to the computer.”

Patrick kissed his husband’s forehead. “Why don’t you make sure you have everything else in order and let me try for a few minutes.”

Nigel handed over the directions and stepped aside to let him work.

“Success!” Patrick announced several minutes later. “Everything is set up. You should be able to log on and start teaching.”

“Oh Pat, you are a lifesaver,” Nigel said, giving him a quick kiss before sitting down to pull up the video teaching site.

Logging on, Nigel saw that his entire class was already on the site and waiting for him. “Good morning class.”

“Good morning Mr. Ratburn,” chorused the class. “Hi, Patrick.”

Patrick waved. “Hello everyone, I’m not staying but I wanted to wish you all a good day of learning.”

“Now,” Nigel began as Patrick moved out of view of the camera, “I hope you’ve all done your homework. Because we have a lot of work to get through today.”

Glancing up over his computer, Nigel saw Patrick grin at the disappointed groans from the class.

“Open your math books to page 207.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Ratburn’s difficulty with technology has always been very endearing to me.
> 
> I bet that hot chocolate is really excellent with Patrick being a chocolatier and all.
> 
> I loved Mr. Ratburn and The Special Someone so much, so I’m really glad I could make a fic with Patrick in it


End file.
